Going Home to the Place Where I Really Belong
by penelopereid
Summary: Rick and Kate go through pain and fun will it be enough to bring them together? Forever?
1. Chapter 1

When Castle entered the precinct he didn't know what was going to happen. After he left to go to the Hamptons without Kate she seemed very upset and now that he was walking in without anyone knowing so, he was bound to get the coffee in his hand moved to all over his face. He was worried she wouldn't want to see him. Was he perpetrating? Was he about to walk onto death's door? The elevators doors opened. Castle smiled and looked up only to see Kate, his Kate macking on someone. He instantly stopped in his tracks and thought about turning around. Instead he forced a cough and looked around. Kate and her friend broke apart fast. Kate and Castle's eye met and she could see a flash of pain pass through his eyes while he saw what he thought was remorse only a little flicker.

"Hey Beckett, I brought you your usual." Castle muttered under his breath and forced it in her hand. He walked around to go say hello to Espo. and Ryan.

"Hey guys! Man did I miss you!" he shook hands with both guys.

"Hey Castle!" They both enthused "Man Beckett isn't happy with you,"

"I noticed. Who, pray tell, is the new boytoy?"

"His name is Josh she picked up a few after you left. Dude you messed her up."

"I messed her up? She didn't want to go that messed me up! I am in love with her guys!"

"In as in still? After seeing that?"

"Yes I'll always love her no matter how much pain she causes me."

"Well bro, I'm glad to hear that but look at her. She's happy,"

"yeah happy to hurt me like that," castle muttered, then speaking to the guys "I see that I hope that she just sees that I love her and hat only bad will come out of what she's doing over there." Castle looked at Beckett and as soon as he finished the statement. The second they made eyecontact again the man grabbed her face and started yelling at her. _Very _loudly. Kate just stood there and took it. Castle couldn't stand it a second longer. He paced over as well-mannered as he could, grabbed the man's arm and took it off of Kate's face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." The man went to interrupt Castle. "Understood?"

"Why do you care? Writer Boy"

"Maybe because I love her? And it sure the hell doesn't look good when your yelling and grabbing a police officer IN a police station."

"We'll finish this when we get home Kate."

"Oh no, I don't think your understanding me. You come near her, touch her, call her, talk to her, stalk her, I don't even want you looking at her when you pass her on the street."

"Kate,"

"What did I just say" Castle said putting pressure on his elbow threating to break it. "Leave. Kate. Alone." He repeated through clenched teeth.

"Alright!" Josh yanked his arm out of Castle's grasp and took his leave but, not until hitting Kate as hard as he could and spitting in Castle's face.

"Ohmigod Kate are you okay?" Castle kneeled down to where she fell and cupped her face in his hand. She reached up in her long sleeve shirt and wiped the spit off his face.

"Castle thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She didn't let go even as they stood.

"Common Kate, Lets get you home."

"Castle he'll bethere when we I get home. I don't want to go."

"Then you'll come home with me.


	2. The Plan

Once Kate and Castle left the precinct they went to her apartment to get her clothes so she could stay over. Like she had predicted Josh was there and was in her way. The second he saw Rick he fled.

"Good to know he was listening." Rick muttered and kate smiled at him. _Ohmigod _he tought _an actual smile from Kate beckett. I must have done something right because just saving her the first few times wasn't enough. I mean I defused a BOMB for her. I wasn't going to let s end without her knowing how I felt. That's it. I have to tell her._ "Uh, Kate, can we talk soon?"

"Well we're safe for now Castle, what is it?" She opened her door and went to her room to collect her stuff.

"Well, I don't mind you staying over but um…"

"Oh god Castle I'm sorry I shouldn't have invited myself. I'm sorry. Look I can stay here. I'm a big girl and all" she smiled sadly.

"No! It's not that it's just." He sighed exasperated "Do you remember when I defused the bomb and when we were stuck in the frozen container?" She nodded slowly. "I wanted to tell you every time that…I…"

There was a beating on the door. It was harsh and demanding. He looked out the peek hole to see Josh with flowers, Chocolate , and an apologetic face.

"Kate, If you want to answer it I'll wait for you,"

"Castle, what are you talking about? It's josh you warned him…"

"Yeah I did but that's not what I'm talking about Kate. I'll wait for you forever. For as long as it takes."

"Oh, Castle, You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that but, josh is right behind that door and, well he wants to control me."

"Don't worry about that Kate. I think I've got a plan but first," he took his time pulling her against him. He lifted her face and bent down to kiss her. "I love you Katherine Beckett."

"I love you too, Rick. Can we please do something about the man beating on my door now? What's your plan?"

"I'll answer the door and act like everything is normal, act like I did earlier and you know be my usual self. You on the other hand will come out of your room with the suitcase packed and come up by me and kiss me? I don't know you may not like the idea. It wasn't a good plan. I mean it was in my head but now that it's out I don't think so…"

Kate thought it over. Looked at him, smiled and said "Let's get the show on the road." She ran to her room and grabbed her bag and looked around the corner and nodded.

Castle opened the door and gasped. "Why what a lovely surprise! You brought me flowers AND chocolate to make up to me how thoughtful!"

"Screw you Castle, I came here to talk to Kate."

"Kate is busy at the moment I'm afraid."

"Fuck you let me in damn it!"

"Castle, whos at the door?" Kate swept in practically naked(bra and thong) and walked up to Castle instantly forming to him. _Damn he is so hot, to bad he couldn't take off my clothes._ "Why hello Josh what a nice surprise," then whispered in Castles ear loud enough that josh could hear "Castle, hunky man, I'll be waiting for you," She gave him a long deep kiss and ran off to the bed room.

"You fucking prick! What right do you have sleeping with my girlfriend!"

"A) not your girlfriend anymore she's mine B)you might want to remember that later C)I love her and no one will take me away from Kate. I will be with her until she wants me away. I think its best if you leave."

Castle didn't wait for a reply instead he slammed the door and went to help his partner pack. Or maybe just help her period. Maybe she'd help him either way he wasn't leaving until she screamed his name.


	3. What about

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I do not own Castle though if I did they'd be together by now. My name is Ellie and I would appreciate very much if you guys would review good or bad I don't care. I'd like to know what I need to start doing and what I need not to do. On to the story I guess. And I am uploading three chapters because I know I hate it when people don't update at least twice a week and I'm far behind.**

Castle slammed the door and rushed to the room. Beckett was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Oh, Castle I-"Castle crossed the room in one stride, pulled her against him, and lowered his lips to hers. When they broke apart Beckett had to catch her breath but, when she caught it he pulled her into another kiss.

"I'm sorry Beckett I shouldn't have. It's just you were so hot and I couldn't help myself"

"It's okay Castle. Now I understand why all these girls want you."

"'they mean nothing. The only one I want is you. I love you Beckett. I always have. I love you Kate always."

"Castle I want you to know that I'm not good at these things, relationships, and I want it to work for us and I want to take care of you and I want to keep you safe. I don't want you worry about me or think you have to be there when I'm upset or mad or anything. I want you by me till you get tired of me. I don't want you worrying about me when I'm at work and I'm worried that if you go across the country for signings that you'll like some fan and you'll be crazy for each other and I'll have no one to talk to about it because you're my best friend. I couldn't stand to lose you especially to a crazed fan girl. I love you Castle. I don't want anyone to come in the way because if they do I will be forced to shoot them and possible you." Castle was on the verge of tears and he looked hopelessly in love with her.

"Beckett, No one will ever become between us, maybe Alexis but she's my daughter, I wouldn't allow any crazed fan to come near me. I'd want you to come with me but I know you can't due to homicides. But I don't care as long as you're with me and you will be with me in my heart. Now on the terms of worrying when you're upset, Baby that's what I'm here for. For support and comforting, hell even yelling if needed. A boyfriend's job is to be supportive, to worry, and be affectionate. That's how I am. I love, I overly protect, I am passionate, and I Love YOU. I don't expect you to be perfect at relationships as long as you don't lie, cheat or hit me. All I'm asking is if you give me a shot and I'll give you my whole heart." Beckett was now crying. She looked at him and ran into his arms holding him close.

"I will. I do," she whispered. Castle pulled away a little bit a wiped her tears away. She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately and desperately. "I love you, I do, always,"

Castle kissed her sweetly. "I love you too, Kate. Forever."

His hands were around her waist hugging her close. Her arms were around his neck. Then their hands were wondering. Her hands went from his hair to his shirt, unbuttoning it. His went from hugging her to taking off the robe she threw on over her underwear.


	4. little by little

**I still don't own Castle.**

They were all over each other within minutes. Castle had picked her up and carried her over to the bed still kissing her. Kate was still undressing him. He gently set her down on her bed.

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this?" Castle asked scared that she'll just run.

"Out of everything that's happened in the past, Castle, you are the person I am most positive about. I will give you my everything. Just give me time and I'll slowly start peeling away. Anyways, yes, Castle I am ready. I'm ready for everything you can give me Castle. I want you all to myself," She blushed "Intimately of course. I would never come in between you and your family. I mean I want to be…" Castle kissed her

"Kate too much talking. But thank you, I love you too" he laughed and kissed her again.

Kate busied herself undressing him. She kissed him on his forehead and made her way down to his chin, then his neck, the down his abdomen. She stopped at his underwear line and looked up at him.

Castle moaned Detective Kate Beckett, the woman he has been in love with since she had arrested him, was finally admitting her love, showing her love, and he loved her with all of his heart. He grabbed her hand and got above her. He looked at her asking if she was ready. She nodded. He was about to enter her when he remembered a condom.

"Kate. Do you have any condoms?" Kate's eyes opened suddenly. She kissed him and shook her head no. Castle sighed and sat on his heels with her still underneath him.

"Castle I've gotten the Depo- Shot. It's a form of birth control and it works. I'm clean If you want a condom we can get one really quickly-"

He penetrated her fast and filled her just as quick. She screamed his name. "Rick! Oh god! Oh!" Castle slowed his movement and thrust into her slowly and deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to make him deeper but he was in as far as they both could manage. He sat up dragging her with him and as he did he found her g-spot. He hit it once more and she screamed his name again as she came. He felt her come all around him and he lost it as well.

Castle looked down at Kate and wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed as he kissed her.

"Oh Rick. I didn't think we would ever get this far. I've wanted this for so long."

"I know, Kate, I know. I love you so much. Do you still want to go to the loft?"

"Yes!" she said immediately. "I mean if you want me to." She said blushing.

"Of course I do, Love. I don't want you to stay here where I can't protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Castle. I'm the cop, not you." She snapped then sighed "I'm sorry Castle I didn't mean to snap it's just. I'm scared. That's all.


	5. The Other Plan?

**So I just realized how short my chapters are. I can't change that because I know if I lengthen them they will ramble on and on. So instead I will update as often as I can. I'm sorry if it's a while.-Ellie**

"Kate, my love, I am here for you whenever you need me. You can count on that. I'm scared too. I'm scared that you'll break my heart. I'm scared silly that you're ready to run away any second. I'm daunted that you'll quit loving me. I'm scared too, sweetheart." Castle raised his hand to her cheek and looked at her with tears in his eyes. She turned and kissed his hand. "Kate, I want you to come home to me every night. If that scares you, you don't have to. All I'm asking is to let me be there and to let me be the one to hold you tight."

"Castle, I want you to be there. I want to be there. I want you to hold me at night too. It's just, Castle, I need you to be there for me but I'm going to need some room too. I'm going to need you to give me room to breathe from time to time."

"That's all I'm asking Kate." He kissed her so rousingly she had to put her hands on his chest so she could breathe.

"Castle," she whispered breathlessly. "how are we going to tell everyone about us? I mean Alexis and your mother we need to tell them soon, even tonight maybe."

"Kate, before we worry about telling everyone what we are, shouldn't we figure out what we are first? What are we Kate?"

"We are together. We are in love and other than work I'm not afraid to show it. I want to be professional at work." Castle smiled his handsome smile and kissed her.

"Detective, my detective, I love you so much. Now I think we should tell Mother and Alexis first. Especially if you are going to be staying a few nights, or more, I love you Beckett with all my heart."

"I love you too, Ricky and I want you be next to me for a few nights. Josh does have a key Rick and I know he isn't afraid to use it and hurt me." She curled into his side cautiously. "I may be a cop but I still am a woman. I also have a handsome boyfriend whom my jealous ex would like to hurt by hurting me."

"I want you to be by my side like this every morning and night." He kissed her cheek. "but right now we need you to bag a very large bag for your stay. I want you to know no matter how mad we get at each other I want you home. Even if I say otherwise I want you there." He got up when she did and he stopped. "Kate, can you stand there for one minute?"

"Sure Rick what is it?"

"I want a picture."

"Richard Castle! There is no way on planet Earth that I'm letting you take a picture of me naked."

"Relax Katie, I only wanted a picture of your face. The sun is hitting everything I love about you and I just wanted a picture of your face for my background."

"Oh. Sorry Castle, it's just that stuff can be accessed easily and I don't want my stuff on the cover of a magazine. Go ahead, take the picture." She smiled her best smile. He took the picture and smiled showing it to her.

"See that girl, right there," he pointed at the screen "I love her. She is the love of my life and even though it took me a while to figure it all out I know it and I hope she thinks I'm the one of her's." He smiled and looked at her. "Too fast?" She looked up teary eyed and shook her head and started crying. "Kate? What's wrong?" but before he could ask she was off and into the bathroom. Castle stood there stunned for a moment. Kate came out of the bathroom mascara running down her face. "Kate,I-"

She ran up to him and hugged him. He enveloped her in his arms and held her tight. "Rick, I'm sorry."

"For running off?"

She nodded.

"What happened?"

"I think we ought to go."

"Kate, What is wrong? What made you so upset you went to the bathroom to cry?"

"Castle, whenever you went to the Hamptons I had a lot of…friends and well, everytime we would…"

"Have sex?"

"Yes, have sex. I would take off my mom's necklace no matter how heated the moment. With you I didn't care. I didn't want to take it off because they didn't matter but you do."

"That made you cry?" he laughed "Sweetie, you had me so worried. I thought I did something."

Kate shook her head and held him tighter. "What would I be so upset about?"

"Terrible sex that you thought would be good so I disappointed you."

"Never terrible sex because I doubt it's possible. How about we get me packed and go home?"

"Did you just call the loft home? You haven't even stayed there yet." He laughed

"Doesn't matter wherever you are is home because even though I want to take it slow, I know you'll always be there to support me and make me okay."


	6. Picking out What to Wear

**Okay, so I made the last one longer than I intended but I don't think it rambled on as much as usual. So without any more to say,**

**I do not own Castle, if I did they would be together and etc. –Ellie**

Castle stood there a minute as Beckett started packing. He moved to shove a nighty in her bag. It was a light blue and see through. The top was like a bra but see through and no straps it had a strip of see through material covering the belly button. The bottoms that it connected with were so small they could be a belt. They were also see through and they didn't cover much. By this time Kate was staring at him.

"You gonna but that in the bag or just stare at it?"

"Have you used this with anyone?" she nodded slowly. "Okay then we're going to throw every sexy night clothing you have used with anyone and I'm going to buy new ones for you. The ones you have used I feel like they are seconds and I'm going out to find new ones…"she looked up scared like the gazelle does the second it realizes the lion is attacking. "Okay sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I want to go. I want to try them on for you instead of you deciding all by yourself. Just let me finish packing and we can go." She started sobbing and shaking.

"Beckett, you okay?" she nodded and calmed down a bit. Castle wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. She felt a warm kiss on her hair.

"I hate feeling so open and vulnerable to you, Castle." She said into his chest.

"I don't. I love that you can depend on me without telling me you're going to shoot me." He laughed whole-hearted.

"I know what I've said in the past and I am sorry for threatening you. Sometimes I was flirting and I just need a better sense of it."

"If that was flirting, my love, you got me." He kissed her. "Let's finish getting you packed."

"Okay if you get my clothes I'll get my toiletries." She went off.

"Are you sure you want to leave me to the choice of picking your clothes?" He shouted after her. She poked her head out of the bathroom and gave him a stern look while blushing. "Okay but just so you know I'm packing the most revealing yet business clothes you have!" he said packing a few thongs and lace bras. Castle threw in some respectable sweatshirts underneath all the desirable ones. Beckett came back into the room carrying a smaller bag of the one her clothes are in. She looked down and smiled.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let me call my friend. He owns a shop." He winked and went on his way.

"Hey! You gonna help me with these, Boyfriend?" she shouted. He came back with the phone to his ear and a questioning look on his face. "Too soon?" he shook his head and whispered to her.

"Just weird to hear you say." He walked over and picked up her bigger suitcase and motioned to go ahead of him. When they got outside Kate looked at Castle and put on her puppy-eyed face. She really wanted to drive his Ferrari. He looked at her and shook his head no. Kate put her hands on her hips and gave him a look, because he was still on the phone they spoke through there eyes.

_Please Castle, Please!_

_No Kate, you drive the Crown Vic I get to drive my own car._

_Please Castle. I'll do anything._

_Anything? Well then that changes nothing._

_Ugh fine…_

She got into the passenger seat and buckled up. He got off the phone and got into the car.

"I cannot wait." He said rubbing his hands back and forth excitedly.

"I bet." She smiled slyly.

When they got to the store he let her look around for a bit but the n made her go into the changing room and strip. Then it started. He started grabbing the most revealing things and tossing them in the room. Finally he sat down and waited for the fashion show.

When Beckett came out she was wearing a purple lace outfit that had straps but only covered her nipples. (this is it http:/i00..com/img/pb/475/322/299/299322475_.) She quickly ran back into the curtained room before Castle could say anything. Then she came out in another Castle choice. It was a black two piece and it had around the neck spaghetti straps there were bows both read one in between her boobs and one placed right above her entrance(this: ..) Kate stayed out for a bit longer to see how he reacted, he seemed to stick out longer too. Then she decided to try on the ones she picked which were more respectable. The first was a light red sort of pink color. It had a leave type skirt and the tip was see through by didn't show as much as you thought it would. (..) The second she tried on was well whole. No see through, some lace, and purple. (./ui/5/35/28/1270946617_87092728_) the third and final one she tried on was black and pink. Usually she wouldn't wear pink but she liked the nightgown and thought it would compliment her skin tone. (./ui/5/35/28/1270946617_87092728_). When she came out she saw Castle was fully sprung now and trying so hard to cover it up since there were in a lingerie store. She signaled with a single finger for Castle to come to her. He was up and over to her in a heartbeat. She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in to kiss him quietly and passionately.


End file.
